What the Future Holds
by MaverickGirl
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Through the Shadows Shealyn has been in ME for four yrs now. At the age of 16 what will she find in this new life. Not MS Chapter 11 up!
1. Prologue

*** Hey guys I've been way busy with college. I'm sorry it took so long to get the sequel up. Just so that no one is confused I recommend for those who didn't, read Breaking Through the Shadows first. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shealyn and a few random Gondorians. Lord of the Rings and X-Men don't belong to me.

**Saera**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy!

**Tara6**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you like!

**Aislin**: Thank you for the review. Don't worry about prolonged reviews we're all busy. I hope you like!

**Cassie-bear01**: Thank you for the review. I hope you like this!

**Mademoiselle Morte**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you like the sequel!

**Lady Fae**: Thanks for the review. It might just happen wait and see.

**x-silver-saffire-x**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you for the compliment as well. Enjoy!

**Aislin2**: Thank you for the review. I always loved receiving them. I just hope that you like the sequel!

**anime princess4**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you enjoyed my usage of the X-Men. I hope you like!

**jack4**: Thank you for the review. At the moment I am unsure of how it will go but I'll take your suggestion into thought. I hope you like! ***

The time had come two years had gone by, the ring bearers were leaving Middle-earth forever. 

"I will miss you Frodo Baggins." I whispered kneeling in front of the hobbit and hugging him tightly.

Encircling his arms around me, Frodo returned the hug sadly. "I will miss you as well Shealyn." He replied. "Take care of Aragorn and Arwen." He added.

Nodding I moved back to stand with the other hobbits who had already said their goodbyes and were weeping openly. 

Off to the side I saw Arwen speaking with her father and grandmother along with the twins as they prepared to depart for Valinor. 

Gandalf was speaking with Aragorn along with Legolas and Gimli who had come back from their adventures to say farewell.

"May the Valar protect you child." Galadriel said startling me out of my thoughts. 

"Farewell Lady Galadriel." I responded as the lady of the wood brought me into an embrace.

~_Watch over my granddaughter and son-in-law_~ I heard her voice in my thoughts say.

Smiling, I nodded taking my place next to Aragorn as the ring bearers went aboard the ship.

We stood there silently watching the ship disappear over the horizon. As I stood there I felt this sense of emptiness inside like there had been a death in the family. In all reality that's the way you could look at it. They were gone forever never to return.

"Come Shealyn, let us go home." Aragorn called as he helped his wife mount her horse. 

~_Namaarie_~ I thought taking one last look at the ocean I turned and easily mounting my horse.

************************************************************************

**Two years later...**

Gentle warm light seeped through the window landing directly on my face. "Too early..." I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

The sound of little feet padding across the floor alerted me to the presence within my room, but I moved to slowly. The air was knocked out of me as a small being landed on my stomach squealing excitedly.

"Wake up Lyn." A tiny voice demanded as little hands pulled the sheets away from my body. 

"Darion it's too early." I moaned turning over onto my stomach.

Eldarion would have none of it. He grabbed my arm and tugged it incessantly. Closing my eyes I sighed. "Alright, alright you little monster I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled swinging my legs to the side of the bed and standing up. 

Scrambling off the bed Eldarion wrapped his tiny arms around my knees and giggled. "Darion where is your nursemaid?" I asked bending down to scoop the two year old in my arms. 

"Lyn pway wif me." He demanded ignoring my question.

Before I could answer the door swung open revealing a very flustered nursemaid. "There you are Prince Eldarion." She cried coming forward and taking the child into her arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She ordered. "I am sorry Miss Shealyn about young Eldarion I should have been watching him more closely.

"It's alright." I answered 

The nursemaid smiled. "Come young prince let us go get ready for the new day." She said to the little boy as she left the room.

Smiling I shook my head and went to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of black breeches and a cream colored shirt. I dressed quickly pulling on my boots last. 

Taking one last look around the room I smiled as I left the room to start another day in Middle-earth.

*** I'm sorry for it being so short. It's only the prologue. I hope you liked! ***


	2. Taken

*** Chapter 2. I was thinking about the plot and I thought of a pretty good one but I have it so that I can change it if it needs to be. 

**anime princess4: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy!

**Saera: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it and as I said before I've been quite busy with college. At the moment my classes and homework are my first priority

**Amanda: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you want more. I hope you enjoy!

**Mystic Lady Fae: **Thank you for the review. Thanks for the compliment as well. I hope you enjoy!

**Leitheindel: **Thank you for the review I'm glad you liked. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer- None of the Lord of the Rings or Marvel characters belongs to me. I only hold possession of Shealyn and Tanyc and a few other Gondorians.

**Translations:**

**Ada-** father (dad)

**Yënde- **daughter

**Meleth nin- **my love

"Lyn come pway wif me!" Eldarion cried squirming out of his mother's arms and running to me as I entered the family dining hall.

I knelt to his level easily scooping him up into my arms for the second time that morning. "What do you say we go eat breakfast first?" I asked heading back to the table set for four.

"Alwight…" Eldarion pouted.

"Good morning Aragorn, Arwen." I said placing the little boy in his chair before taking my own.

Aragorn smiled at me handing over the plate of ham and eggs. "Good morning Shealyn what are you planning on for today?" He asked.

Shrugging I scooped some eggs onto my plate before placing the plate on the table. "I haven't thought of anything yet." I answered.

"What do you think about a ride this afternoon?" He enquired. 

I looked up astonished at what he had said. "You have time for that Ada?" I asked.

"Indeed I will always have time for you yënde." He replied with a warm smile. 

I finished breakfast quickly and asked permission to leave. "Lyn wait for me." Eldarion cried as I heard him scamper after me. "I wanna go wit you and Ada." He whined latching securely onto my legs. 

Aragorn rose from his seat and strode quickly to my side taking his young son into his arms. "Not today Eldarion. I wish to ride with your sister. Maybe some other time." He said in a soft voice. 

The little boy crossed is arms over his chest and pulled his best pouting look he could muster. 

"Come Eldarion." Arwen ordered gently as Aragorn placed their son on the floor. 

Pouting Eldarion reluctantly went to his mother who picked him up and starting detailing what they could do this afternoon while daddy and big sister were away. 

"Meet me in the stables in one hour." Aragorn stated before he turned and left the room. 

Smiling as I closed the door behind me I went to the doors and opened them.

"Good morning Miss Shealyn." Tanyc greeted as I started down the stairs.

"Mornin' Tanyc." I replied as the guard fell in step with me.

"Where may I ask are you heading to on this fine morning?" He asked curiously.

I smiled as I glanced up at the young dark haired guard. "Where do you think?" I responded with a question.

"If I'm right you are heading towards the stable." Tanyc replied casually.

"Ding, ding, ding that's the correct answer tell him Johnny what he has won." I said.

It was funny when I use my world language after four years. Most knew me so that they ignored those moments.

"My duty has just ended do you mind if I accompany you to the stables?" Tanyc enquired hopefully.

"Free country." I responded automatically.

A smile appeared on Tanyc's face. "What are your plans today then?" He asked as we entered the elaborate royal stable.

"Ada asked me to ride with him today." I answered approaching my horse's stall.

"Oh" 

"Why did you want to hang out with me or something?" I asked with a smirk.

Tanyc grew slightly red as he looked down towards the ground scuffing his boot toe in the dirt. 

"Thought so." I murmured with a smile. "You can hang out with me until he gets here in an hour." I added.

"Thank you Miss Shealyn…" Tanyc said. "… May I ask something of you?"

"Go ahead." I replied pushing hay bails out of the way.

"Why did you name your horse that way?" He asked as he looked at the elaborately carved name plate that Legolas had sent to me along with the horse.

"Ecthelion, oh that's Elvish name for Ranger which means forest protector." I explained as I opened the door to the stall. "Hello Thelion." I greeted the black and white horse softly as I patted his muzzle.

Turning I motioned for Tanyc to enter while I searched for the brush. Pushing loose strands of hair behind my head I began to brush Ecthelion's sleek coat. 

"It must have been some adventure traveling with the Fellowship was it not?" Tanyc asked after a moment.

I thought a moment about it and nodded. "Yes it was, but I've had others before it." I answered him.

"That is quite amazing for someone so young." Tanyc replied astonished by what I had said.

"Yeah well not all my experiences were that great." I whispered running my hands through Ecthelion's mane.

Tanyc was silent but I felt him move closer to me as he rested a hand on my shoulder. His presence calmed me and I leaned back into him.

"I don't wish to relive my past." I said feeling Tanyc pull me into an embrace. 

"I won't push you to do so." Tanyc replied. "In all my twenty years I have seen many things but I am afraid that you have seen much more."

"Thank you Tanyc." I responded.

Silently I moved towards Ecthelion to place the saddle on his strong, muscular back. Ecthelion neighed gently nudging my shoulder. "Very funny Thelion." I said nudging him back. 

"You love animals." Tanyc stated.

I nodded checking the cinch. "Before I came here I lived out in the country. My father was a ranger and we had a stable and horses so I was always around them."

Rechecking everything I was about to go get some grain when I thrown into an oblivion.

*** Vision ***

Aragorn and I were racing through the large forest close to the city gates when Aragorn slowed his mount. I slowed my mount as well and we began to speak to one another, of what I couldn't tell you. I stopped talking suddenly and became alert searching the surrounding forest the coming danger.

Moments later a large number of men came into the clearing from all directions. We fought hard, but there were too many to stop. 

"Get the girl." Ordered one of the men. 

*** End of Vision ***

"Are you alright Shealyn?" Tanyc asked placing a hand on my shoulder. 

I nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm alright." I said suppressing a shudder till he turned around. 

"Are you ready to go Shealyn?" Aragorn asked coming into the stable right on time. 

Tanyc lifted me onto Ecthelion as Aragorn retrieved Hasufel and mounted reining him in beside me. 

"Have a good ride your majesty, milady." Tanyc said stepping away from our horses.

Kicking our mounts into a gallop we rode out the gates. The people saw us coming and stepped to the side bowing or curtsying as we passed. 

************************************************************************

The forest became thick and the foliage a deep green. Trees whizzed passed my eyes as Aragorn and I raced, dodging right and left. It felt good to feel the wind whip through my long black hair.

Aragorn pulled ahead motioning for me to slow down. Is there something plaguing you Shealyn? He asked in Sindarin.

No there is…. I began but quieted when I heard something coming. "Aragorn there's something coming this way." I whispered changing to Common Tongue.

A since of de je vu came to my mind as we dismounted eyes darting every which way. The noise grew louder and in moments we were surrounded by at least thirty men. A sword slashed at my face causing me to duck the blade and counter the attack.

"Grab the girl." I heard an order above the clanging of swords. 

Momentarily freezing the vision replayed in my mind. ~_No way in hell is that happening~ I thought snapping to attention and fighting my opponents harder then before. _

Darting around a rather large man I jabbed my sword into my next opponent's stomach. I fought on using every technique I was taught to save myself. 

Pain raced through my side moments later as a blade sliced through my skin. My group loosened on the sword allowing it to slide from my grasp. I fell to my knees, one hand reaching out to stop my progression to the ground while the other wrapped around my side. 

**"SHEALYN!" **I heard Aragorn cry as darkness crept into my vision. **"NO…"**

I felt arms wrap around me lifting me from the ground. "RETREAT." A voice cried ahead of me. 

That was the last thing I heard before succumbing to the ever present darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn helplessly watched them retreat with Shealyn thrown over one of their shoulders.

"No…" He whispered.

Searing pain raced through his limbs as Aragorn struggled to his feet. Slowly he whistled, moments later Ecthelion and Hasufel reappeared. Hasufel approached his master nuzzling him gently. 

"We must get home." Aragorn told the horses as he struggled onto Hasufel's back. 

Seeming to know Aragorn's dire need Hasufel immediately headed towards home with Ecthelion right behind him. 

Blood seeped from a wound in his shoulder and thigh where they had been slashed by the enemies' swords. Thoughts of Shealyn raced through his mind as the horses led themselves back to the gates.

"Your majesty…" A shocked guard exclaimed running forward to help the king of his mount.

Aragorn looked up at the guard before loosing consciousness. His body fell sideways off the horse; the guard lunged barely catching the king's limp body. 

"The king needs help." The guard cried out.

Hearing the cry Arwen emerged from the palace. "Oh Valar." She wailed running down the stairs she took hold of her husband's hand. "Get him inside." She said to the guard.

************************************************************************

"SHEALYN!" Aragorn cried sitting up abruptly, but instantly regretting his rash actions.

A gentle hand pressed firmly on his shoulder guiding him gently back to the pillows. "Don't try to get up my love you were wounded gravely." Arwen whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They took Shealyn." Aragorn cried pressing his palms against his eyes. 

A tear traveled down Arwen's cheek. "Tanyc has led a group of men to search for their trail." She whispered. "They left several hours ago." 

Aragorn moved to rise from the bed but Arwen stopped him. "You are in no condition to search for her meleth nin." 

"I should be out there." He said. "It is my fault that she was captured."

"You are wounded Aragorn. You would be of no help to Shealyn if you collapsed out there." Arwen replied firmly. 

Sighing in defeat Aragorn sank back into the pillows. "We can only hope now." He whispered staring out of the window.

*** Cliffhanger I know evil me. What happens next? I have several ideas of who was behind her capture, but I want to know what you think. ***


	3. Lost and Found

*** Hey again as Aislin2 pointed out in her review I moved a tad too quickly. I tried not to rush it but with all the stress from college I had the need to update. I'll try to slow it down a bit.

**anime princess4: **Thank you for the review. Yup I love to surprise people, its fun. I'm thinking on a way to include Eldarion more. Patience and you will see. I hope you like!

**Saera: **Yes I updated J Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy!

**GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought it was unique and I hope that you continue to like the story. Enjoy!

**kurleyhawk2: **Thank you for the review. Yeah, poor Aragorn and Shealyn. I hope you enjoy!

**Lady Fae: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. On the vision thing I completely forgot that it was visions of the past that she had. I screwed up on that one. Don't worry there will be more Eldarion to come. Enjoy!

**Aislin2:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you in the email. At the time I was doing four chapters of notes and I was goin' insane with all of the vocab. I caught the granddaughter part but I forgot to add the grand to son-in-law. I actually tried to read the Similarion, but I couldn't get into it. From now on we'll call the horse Thelion. I screwed up on the vision thing and as you said later I went to fast. You're right it should have been postponed for awhile. I'll try to fix that. I take no offense from you and you should know that. I learn from you. I hope you enjoy!

**Leitheindel**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been extremely busy with class. Enjoy!

**Mademoiselle Morte: **Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!

**Narikia: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked. I'm sorry for the delay. Here's the update.

**jilly: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you like.** *****

**Three months before the capture on Earth…**

"Magneto… sir." Toad stammered as he entered the office cautiously.

Turning from the window Magneto stared at Toad silently telling the putrid mutant to continue. 

"The research… is complete… on that tracking device." Toad stated.

"And…" Magneto drawled becoming rather impatient with his lackey 

"We've located that missing X-Man." Toad replied confidently.

Magneto turned back to the window silently clasping his hands behind his back. "After four years we have found you." He muttered. "Where is the mutant now?" He asked Toad.

"Its quite strange reading sir… apparently she is located in another dimension." Toad reported.

"Interesting…" Magneto whispered tapping a finger to his chin. "Is there anything else you wish to report Toad?" 

Toad fidgeted under Magneto's gaze. "Sabertooth has been able to locate Cable and he is willing to help us." He stated matter-of-factly.

Magneto grinned slightly and turned back to the window. "Contact Cable and ask him to come to me." He ordered sternly. 

"Yes… yes sir." Toad responded scampering out of the room as quickly as his frog limbs could carry him. 

**Later that afternoon…**

"I was told that you need my services Magneto." Cable stated entering the office. 

Magneto swiveled the chair around to face the traveling mutant. "Yes, I need to get to another dimension. There is a certain someone I wish to get." 

"Give me the data and I'll see what I can do for you Magneto." Cable replied striding over to the command post where Magneto now sat behind.

Punching in a few keys a file came up on the large screen in front of the two mutants. 

**Name:** Shealyn 

**Codename: **Lightning

**Location: **Minas Tirith, Gondor Middle-earth

A detailed map appeared below pinpointing the young mutant in this strange new place. Leaning against the council Cable studied the map with fascination. "So this is where the little X-Man has been." He whispered.

Cable reread the information before turning to Magneto. "I believe I can do this." He replied bringing a smile to Magneto's lips. 

"How much time do you require to prepare for this trip?" The older mutant inquired leaning forward bridging his fingers.

Looking back up at the screen Cable thought a moment before answering. "I don't believe it will take me to long… tomorrow the latest." He responded.

"Very well, tomorrow then." Magneto said standing from his chair and leaving the room. 

**Next Day...**

Cable punched in a few coordinates into his wrist computer and looked up to see Magneto standing next to him waiting impatiently.

"Are you ready to go?" Cable asked with a smirk.

Magneto glared at Cable as a bright light surrounded them before they disappeared.

************************************************************************

In the clearing of a forest near the borders of Gondor a stag looked up from the shrubs it had been eating its green leaves, ears perked as it heard a disturbance nearby. 

"Here we are." Cable announced as he and Magneto appeared in a clearing. 

Magneto glanced at the surroundings and shuddered at the thought of living here. He stepped forward glancing once more around the clearing before beckoning for Cable to follow him into the woods.

The two mutants were silent as they wandered through the foreign woods searching for any sign of the one they searched for. As they entered yet another clearing Magneto spotted the form of a young woman huddled by a log obviously crying because of the slight tremble of her shoulders.

Cocking his gun, Cable alerted the woman to their presence. The woman looked up wide eyed as she scrambled up from the ground fiercely rubbing at the tears on her cheeks.

"Who… who are you?" She questioned fearfully backing up until her back rested against the trunk of a tree. 

"Do not fear us miss." Cable stated stepping forward. "…"

"We are travelers and are trying to locate a friend of ours." Magneto said interrupting Cable approaching the distraught woman.

"Who do you search for sir?" The woman asked sensing that she could possibly help.

Magneto smirked. "We search for a young girl that goes by the name of Shealyn… would you happen to know where we could find her." He asked.

The woman thought a moment before smiling. "Yes I know Shealyn she is living in the palace of Gondor with the royal family." She responded. "My name is Zayn and I was her handmaiden four years ago." She added.

"Do I detect hostility towards the girl?" Cable asked.

Zayn nodded as a scowl formed on her face. "She cost me my job." 

Magneto looked thoughtfully at the young woman. "Would you be willing to help us in contacting Shealyn?" He asked

"I would help you sir but I have been banished from Gondor those four years ago." Zayn said.

"What exactly did you do to be banished?" Cable asked curiously.

Looking down Zayn blushed in shame. "I abused the girl." She replied timidly.

The new information surprised the two mutants as they stood there thinking about how they should precede.

"My lords I believe I could direct you where to go I knew the city of Minas Tirith like the back of my hand. I can not go anywhere near the city unfortunately." Zayn brought up again, looking hopefully at the two.

Magneto nodded approvingly, "Let us begin then." He drawled…

**Present time with Shealyn…**

Immense pain raced through my body as I came back into consciousness. Lying still I listened around me picking up the little movements that my captors made. I felt the breeze blow over my exposed skin and smell the meat roasting on a campfire nearby. 

"Why does Lord Magneto want this girl?" I heard a rough voice ask.

"That is none of your business… all we got to do is bring the girl to him." Another voice said.

~_oh hell_~ I thought as I lay there listening. 

"Can't we have a little fun?" the first voice asked hopefully.

The sound of flesh striking flesh was heard moments later followed by an angry voice. "Did you not here what I said you fool?" the second voice bellowed impatiently.

The man cursed under his breath as I heard his shuffling feet move away from where I lay. 

"Get some rest men. We leave at dawn to meet Lord Magneto as planned." The second voice commanded. 

Before anything else happened a timid voice spoke up from the group. "Sir…. If the girl's wounds are not treated… she won't be alive when we bring her to Lord Magneto." He stated a note of fear in his voice.

I cringed inwardly as the men became silent probably watching their leader to see what he would do. Tense moments passed before a throat was cleared.

"You are right Jensic. Lord Magneto wants the girl to be alive. Go tend her wounds but nothing more." 

"Yes sir." The young man responded sighing with relief that he wasn't harmed.

I felt his presence as he knelt by my side placing the needed supplies down beside him. Slowly I opened my eyes to look up at Jensic in curiosity.

"You are awake, little one." He observed as he began to pull away my shirt to get to the wound. 

He pressed non to gently on the still untreated wound causing me to cringe slightly. "What did Magneto give you to kidnap me?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"I'm not sure…." He answered pressing my wound harshly. "We were paid to bring you to him."

The man finished bandaging me up just as the leader called out. "Gentlemen pack up, we leave in five minutes."

~_Why does he want me_~ I thought as I began to lose consciousness.

*** This is the end of the chapter…. Sorry it was so short…..there are a lot of things that have happened lately….. top priority was school….. next came boyfriend….. then a month later I found out he cheated on me. So yeah I've been quite busy of late. Thank you to those who have been faithful ***


	4. The Search is on

Sighing Aragorn leaned heavily against the railing of his bedroom balcony gazing sadly out at his kingdom. Guilt lay deep in his heart and mind as he thought of his captured adopted daughter Shealyn.

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up as the door slowly opened.

"I came as quickly as I could melon nin." The soft melodic voice said.

A small smile appeared on the king's face as he welcomed Legolas warmly. "I am glad you have come. I know not what else to do."

"Do not worry Estel we will get her back." Legolas whispered placing a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder.

"They will never find her." Aragorn said. "We need to look for her ourselves."

Legolas looked at Aragorn worriedly. "Are you sure you are well enough to travel melon nin?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas sharply. "She is my daughter Legolas. She is counting on me to find her." He said angrily slamming his fist into the door frame.

"I know Shealyn is very important to you Aragorn, she is to me as well." Legolas said softly.

Aragorn pulled his ranger clothing out of the dresser quickly dressing in the dark clothing pulling the leather boots on his feet. "We must set off tonight." He said hurriedly walking out the door.

The two friends moved down the hall quickly to the weaponry room. Among the racks and tables laden with swords and bows of different sizes the two chose their weapons carefully, tucking them into their boots and onto their backs.

"Milord where are you going?" a servant asked seeing the two come down the hall.

"Fetch Arod and Hasufel, prepare them for travel." Aragorn ordered.

"Yes milord" The servant answered bowing quickly, turning quickly to obey.

"Be careful melonimin." Arwen said picking Eldarion up as Legolas and Aragorn mounted their horses.

"We will my love." Aragorn said with a smile.

With that the two gigged their horses into a gallop. The two rode on through the day and into the early evening. In the waning light Legolas dismounted looking at the ground carefully, squatting he lightly touched the ground at his feet.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he dismounted quickly and squatted next to his friend.

"This was one of their camps." The elf whispered

Aragorn peered at the ground carefully. Among the debris his ranger trained eyes saw blood staining the ground.

He stood silently. "Shealyn is bleeding and bleeding bad." He told Legolas.

"The blood looks fresh." Legolas stated. "They must not be far."

Sorry for the long delay my life is so screwed up right now but I'm working on it. I know this isn't the best chapter ever but I got a major writer's block. I need help thinking of stuff that goes on in future chapters your advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your patience.


	5. Rescued but Fading

**Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate your cooperation. I hope you like this chapter**

I awoke to sounds of men talking around me. Magneto's voice was the loudest of all the voices. Opening my eyes I tried to push myself up to my elbows bout found that I was tied up and propped against a tree.

"Why do you need me Magneto?" I rasped glaring up at the older mutant weakly.

Chuckling, the white haired mutant just walked away from and continued to discuss plans with Cable who stood at his side. Time seemed to pass so slowly as I weakly watched the men move about

I hope they rescue me soon I thought as I realized how heavy my head felt as it drooped once more.

Blood seeped out of my wounds and I became weaker. The weaker I became the less hopeful I became that Id be rescued.

Aragorn I cried out in my mind as I lost consciousness once more.

Legolas stopped his mount and stood up in his saddle. Aragorn slowed and stopped next to Legolas straining to see or hear anything that his friend was.

"What is it mellon?" Aragorn asked anxiously.

"I hear voices on the air." Legolas stated. "I believe we are very close."

"Lets ride." Aragorn said urgently gigging Hasufel into a gallop.

Legolas gigged Arod into a gallop and caught up to Aragorn quickly as they moved towards the area where Legolas believed he had heard the voices.

"Aragorn…" Legolas whispered. "We must hurry, Shealyn is fading fast."

A look of panic flashed across Aragorn face as he urged Hasufel to go faster. Legolas knew that if they lost Shealyn it would almost certainly end Aragorn's life. Shealyn was very special to the king of Gondor, she had showed him so much in the few years that she was with them and he wanted her to be able to grow old and die after a good long life which the elf was certain she would have due to the blood that ran through her veins.

"Hold on Shealyn. Please hold on." The elf whispered as he urged the horse faster.

As the two got closer Aragorn could finally heard the tell tale signs of male voices in the distance. Slowly they approached the camp and dismounted tying them to a tree and moving on by foot.

Quietly Legolas and Aragorn crept into the woods moving quickly but carefully towards the noise. A twig snapped and the two froze in their tracks to listen for any signs of the captors hearing the noise.

Approaching the clearing they crouched and peered through the brush at the camp. Legolas searched through the hoard of men until he spotted the young girl they searched for. There on the far side of the camp tied to a tree was the limp form of Shealyn. From what he could see she was bleeding bas and at the time unconscious. Nodding at Aragorn the two gave out a war cry weapons drawn they plunged into the clearing startling the unsuspecting men.

"Kill them!" Magneto cried pulling Cable towards the tree where Shealyn was tied up. "Get us out of here." He ordered the traveling mutant.

Cable nodded starting to punch in coordinates into his wrist pad. "Your goons need to give us a few minutes for the computer to get the coordinates."

"Damnit" Magneto hissed.

Legolas looked up and over to the tree where the three mutants were. "Aragorn we need to get to Shealyn before they disappear." He called.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver Legolas notched his bow and aimed it at the man that seemed to be working on something that was attached to his wrist. Letting the arrow loose it flew across the clearing smashing into the tiny computer on Cable's wrist. "Aragorn I hold these men off go!" the elf cried.

Disappearing into the forest Aragorn made his way quickly and quietly around the clearing until he was directly behind the two mutants who had ordered the kidnapping. In one swift movement the king lunged tackling Cable to the ground placing his knife against the mutant's neck.

"Get out of here before I kill you for taking my daughter." He hissed pulling Cable roughly to his feet and shoving him hard against Magneto.

By then Legolas finished off the men and was now standing next to Aragorn with an arrow notched and aimed at Magneto. Cable wanted to fight these two but a look from Magneto made him start punching in the coordinates into his com.

The com crackled as Cable worked on getting them out of there. "Magneto lets get out of here." He said holding onto Magneto's cape and pushed enter.

"This is not over." Magneto hissed as the two disappeared into thin air.

Aragorn and Legolas stared at the spot where the two had been standing wondering what had happened.

"Shealyn!" Legolas whispered kneeling beside the injured the girl.

Quickly untying her Aragorn checked her wounds. "Legolas we are going to lose her." He whispered.

"Do not say that Aragorn. We came all this way to save her and we will not give up on her now." Legolas said in shock.

Pulling out his herbs Aragorn began to work on Shealyn's wounds hoping they were not too late. Wrapping the wound carefully he lifted the girl into his arms and started towards the horses. "We must move quickly if we are to save her." He said hurriedly.

Legolas leaped onto his horse and they raced off towards Gondor hoping they would get there before Shealyn faded away.

**I'm sorry for a short chapter I just thought it was getting duller by the sentence. Anyway I know that you're thinking that Magneto and Cable should have stayed to fight but I didn't feel like trying to fight them and I wanted Shealyn to be rescued. Next chapter I'll write more **


	6. Home

**Thanks for the reviews I love getting them. I hope you like this chapter**

Pain radiated through my body with no end. It was so unbearable I wasn't conscious for any certain periods of times. I knew for certain that I was no longer in the hands of the enemy but in the arms of my family.

In and out of consciousness I faintly heard the voices of Aragorn and Legolas speaking to each other or to me but I couldn't respond.

Ever so carefully I would feel myself being lifted and the mouth of a water skin placed to my lips. I would begin to gulp the sweet liquid but I would hear one of them say to slow down and only to sip.

Finally I felt myself slip into a deep sleep. I'm going to hurt him I thought as my sluggish mind realized that the drink had been drugged.

---------------------

Arwen anxiously waited the return of husband and friend and prayed that they had found Shealyn in time. Fear coursed through her as she prayed to Valar that they were safe.

"Nana when with Ada bring Lyn home?" little Eldarian asked tugging at Arwen's gowns.

Bending down Arwen picked up her young son and turned towards the window looking for any sign of her husband. "Ada is searching for Lyn and he will bring her back as soon as he finds her." She whispered to her son.

Eldarian scrambled out of his mother's arms scampered to the window his bright gray eyes searching the horizon.

"Be patient my son." Arwen said as she swept out of the room.

--------------------

Shealyn lay heavily against Aragorn's chest as they galloped at top speed towards Gondor.

Legolas glanced back at Aragorn and pushed his horse a little faster in hopes that the girl would survive.

The early afternoon sun began to wane as they came closer to Gondor. The Great White City loomed ahead of them and the two men's hopes began to rise as they got closer to their destination.

Aragorn glanced down at Shealyn as she groaned in pain as her small body bounced around.

Horns blared when they approached the gates as the guards announced their king's return home. Crowds gathered bowing politely woman gasping at the sight of the adopted princess in the King's arms.

The people scrambled out of the way as the horses galloped through the levels of the city in urgency to get to the palace. Coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs guards stepped up to take the reins of their horses. Tanyc ran forward and took Shealyn into his arms her head falling limply against his shoulder.

The three raced up the stair to the doors and ran down the corridors towards Shealyn's room.

Entering the room Tanyc laid the girl down on the bed and stepped aside so that Aragorn could go to her side. Shealyn's body was marred with bruised and cuts. Aragorn immediately stripped her revealing all of the wounds that were inflicted upon her young body.

Anger coursed through Aragorn's blood as he gently cleaned the cuts with athelas laced water his eyes roaming over the damage.

A groan escaped Shealyn's lips when he carefully unwrapped the makeshift dressings from her side wound. Arwen and Tanyc gasped at the sight of the ugly wound while Aragorn examined it.

The skin around the wound was flame red and infected. It was spreading rapidly which was causing Shealyn's temperature to rise.

"Arwen place the blade into the fire." Aragorn ordered softly handing his wife a small dagger.

The queen hurried over to the fireplace and stuck the blade into the flames for a few moments and quickly brought it back to her husband who took it.

Shealyn gasped in pain as the heated blade touched her skin and she tried to move away from it. But Arwen and Tanyc would have none of it. They gently held her down as Aragorn worked his way around the wound effectively cauterizing it.

Tanyc lifted Shealyn up allowing Aragorn to wrap the wound securely with fresh linen bandages. Arwen eased a loose night shirt over Shealyn's head and the three laid her back down among the pillows.

The king and queen of Gondor sat heavily into chairs on either side of the bed and looked down at the girl with hope. _May Valar protect her _Arwen thought.

Seeing that this was a private family thing Tanyc left the room quietly glancing back at the dark haired girl in the bed. _She is home where she belongs._

**Sorry for the short chapter. I know I haven't updated in awhile. I hoped you liked.**


	7. Recovery and Tanyc

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay of chapters. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

The warm sun shone through the open window cascading over the marble floor and up onto the bed. I slowly opened my eyes feeling the warmth spread over me. My fingers clenched into a fist as a wave of pain came over me and I wondered how long I had been sleeping. The sound of someone breathing lightly brought my attention to the side of the bed.

Aragorn lay asleep in the chair beside me, his upper body resting on the bed. All of his worries seemed to have vanished from his face as he slept but I knew he had to be uncomfortable in that position.

I reached out and gently grasped Aragorn's hand squeezing it lightly. He stirred slowly raising his head and glancing around the room. His gray-blue eyes then rested on me and a smile graced his face as he sat up taking my hand in both his.

"Ada, I missed you" I whispered.

Aragorn smiled and got up to sit on the bed. "It is good to have you home lil one." He replied.

He pulled me into a gentle hug. "I thought you'd never find me." I whispered close to tears.

"I would never give up looking for you Shealyn." Aragorn whispered. "Sleep Shealyn you've been through so much."

I groaned but complied. There was no wining with Aragorn, especially now that I was weak. I lay back into the pillows and bid Aragorn goodnight as he disappeared through the door.

My mind wandered away, my gaze going out the window. The sun was just about ready to set. The colors of red, orange, and pink layered the late afternoon sky. Memories flooded my mind of the recent capture and they scared me.

If Aragorn and Legolas hadn't come she would have surely died from her wounds. I didn't remember what Magneto had wanted me but I knew Aragorn would never allow him to try that again.

Growing restless I threw the covers off of me carefully pulled myself into a sitting position and rested a moment. My whole body ached as I grasped the chair next to the bed and pulled myself slowly to my feet. Gravity tried to take me down causing my knees to tremble under my weight.

I stood still for a moment letting my legs get used to standing before I carefully and slowly made my way to the balcony. A few times I stumbled only to catch myself on the wall. I felt like my legs forgot how to walk.

Finally I reached the balcony leaning heavily against it, exhausted. Closing my eyes I basked in the morning sun. My eyes wandered over the white city, watching the tiny people pass by below I smiled and wondered when I would be allowed to go out into the city.

"What are you doing out of bed Shealyn?"

Startled I whirled around losing my balance. The person ran forward and grabbed hold of me before I fell to the floor. Pain radiated through my body and I cried out. It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing my body. I felt myself being lifted into the person's arms and carried back inside.

"You really should not be out of bed Shealyn."

Suddenly I recognized the voice through my pain. Tanyc had come to visit, she had been caught unaware.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Tanyc who was placing me gently on my bed. He smiled gently pulling my sheets up around me. I stared at him defiantly hating the feeling of being treated like a child. I was sixteen years old after all.

"I don't like staying in bed." I said crossing my arms over my chest, causing me to wince.

Tanyc smirked taking a seat next the bed. His bright blue eyes were shaded by his unruly blonde hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked finally.

Tanyc thought a moment. "I believe you slept for about a week and a half since the king and Prince Legolas brought you home." He answered.

"Oh" I answered.

"Don't worry Shealyn you'll be back on your feet before you know it." Tanyc replied with a smile patting my hand. "It is good to see you awake, I was starting to fear you would never wake up." He added blushing slightly.

I smiled shifting uncomfortably in the bed. I had known Tanyc had liked me for awhile now but I didn't like him in the same way.

Tanyc sat back into his chair glancing down at me thinking deeply. The look on his face didn't fit him and it looked quite comical. I had never known Tanyc to be serious as he tried to look right then.

"I should go back to my post." He said quietly rising from his chair.

He bid farewell closing the door behind him. I stared at the closed door for a long time feeling guilty for not telling him.

I lay there for over an hr staring out the window before I grew sleepy and the days exertions caught up with me. Closing my eyes I settled back into the pillows letting the gentle darkness surround me.

**So sorry for the short chapter. My grandmother passed away 2/8/05 and I was unable to do anything on my chapter. I'm really sorry. **


	8. Short Thoughts

Warm breeze rustled through the trees above as I walked through the palace's private gardens. My body ached slightly but I ignored it having been cooped up in my room for over a week after I had woken up.

My mind was on Tanyc all the time now since he came to see me. How could I tell him gently that there was no hope for a relationship? For one he was too old for me and another I wasn't ready to grow up just yet. I had a long life ahead of me thanks to my years of torture.

Every option I could think of would hurt him. I sighed as I leaned against a garden wall and looked out. It was a slow day in the kingdom. I was unsure what to do. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Shealyn…"

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School is kicking my butt. And of course writer's block. I'm not giving up on this story, but I might need help from you guys for ideas of chapters. **


	9. Heartbreak and Betrayal

**Hey guys so sorry for the delay. I have 2wks of school left and the professors are really coming down on us. Plus my word program decided to be a butthead so I haven't been able to work on it. Anyways thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.**

White-Witch-Sakura – **I like the idea but I won't tell you if I used it or not. You'll have to find out by reading. **

**Once again I'd like to say I don't own anyone but Shealyn and Tanyc. I hope you enjoy!**

I froze looking at him, my mind completely blank. His eyes were filled with hope and longing as he approached me. He stopped in front of me taking my hands into his, his eyes looked deeply into mine causing me to shiver.

"I was looking for you. I have been meaning to tell you something." His voice was somewhat husky and it scared me.

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Over the past few years I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman. I am still entranced at how much you have grown. It has been on my mind for some time now."

"Get to the point Tanyc." I said impatiently.

Tanyc looked a little taken aback for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Shealyn…." He stammered. "… I wish to court you."

Inwardly I groaned. I really didn't want to hear that from him. My eyes wandered away from his face looking around as I scrambled for the words I was looking for to tell him to hit the road.

Pulling my hands out of his I looked up at him sternly. "Tanyc, I don't have feelings for you and I never will. Besides I feel that I am too young to become serious with any man."

Tanyc looked crestfallen as the words left my mouth. He looked away biting his lower lip and I could have sworn that he was fighting back tears. It hurt me to know how much damage I had done to him emotionally but I had to tell him the god's honest truth about how I felt.

"Tanyc….. I'm sorry…."

He turned on me so quickly I didn't see it coming. "He was right." He seethed. "Magneto told me that you would turn me down."

My eyes widened in horror as Tanyc's words sunk in. He was working for Magneto and I had no clue. With an evil glint in his eyes Tanyc approached me taking hold of my arm. Panic rose inside me but I dared not show Tanyc. In one swift movement I twisted out of his iron grasp and got into my battle mode.

"Since you won't come willingly I will have to take you by force." He said darkly unsheathing his sword.

I reached down to my waist but soon realized I had left my sword in my room. **_Guess I'll have to resort to my mutation. _**I thought as I concentrated on bringing the lightning to my fingertips.

"You won't take me that easily Tanyc." I spat creating a small ball of lightning in my hand.

With an angered cry Tanyc raised his sword and ran at me, lashing at me furiously. I easily sidestepped him shaking my head. "I thought they teach you not to attack in anger." I said dryly.

Tanyc's face turned crimson as he lunged at me again. This time however I fought back. I threw a ball of lightning at his chest causing him to fly backwards on the ground. In the distance I could here shouts as the guards came running.

"The king will banish you Tanyc, he won't take too kindly to the fact you attacked his family." I said standing over him.

Tanyc rose shakily to his feet and attacked once more. I caught his wrist in my hands and used all my strength to push it back away from my body. I felt rather then saw people surround us weapons trained. I gave him a small blast which caused him to stumble backwards.

"Guards take him into custody." Aragorn's angry voice said from behind me.

As the guards pulled Tanyc to his feet and disarmed him I turned around looking up at Aragorn with relief.

"Did he hurt you Shealyn?" He asked his voice softening as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head wrapping my arms around him. He tightened his grip on me and whispered soothingly in elvish.

"How touching…" I froze hearing the voice and turned around.

Coming down from the sky was Magneto himself. With one movement of his hand everyone's swords soared through the air towards him. As he touched the ground he smirked coldly at me.

"My, my Lightning we meet again." He drawled. "Ah yes, you must be King Ellessar." He said turning to Aragorn.

A hard look appeared on Aragorn's face. "I order you to leave."

"Ah but my lord I have more power over you." Magneto put his index and middle finger to his ear and whispered. "Cable come out of hiding will you please."

I turned towards the shadowy corner in which I saw movement. Cable slowly appeared dragging someone bound and gagged with him. My eyes widened slightly seeing that Cable's captive was none other then Legolas.

"Let him go Magneto." I ordered creating another ball of lightning.

"And why should I do that?" Magneto drawled. "Tell you what. How about a trade?"

I looked back at Aragorn and turned towards Magneto again. "Alright Magneto, me for the elf." I said.

Silently he nodded as I ignored the look I was getting from Legolas' wide eyes. I knew I had to do it to save him.

Haltingly I stepped forward. "Let him go Magneto. You have your deal."

Magneto nodded his head towards Cable who released Legolas.

"Don't do this mellon nin." Legolas whispered frantically.

I shook my head and pulled Legolas' hands off my shoulders. "I must do this Legolas." I whispered.

With one more look over my shoulder I gave Aragorn a reassuring smile as I stepped in front of Magneto.

"Come Cable." Magneto said grabbing my arm. "It is time to go home."

Cable came to stand next to Magneto who put his hand on the time traveler's shoulder and pulled me closer to him as Cable punched in the coordinates. I looked sadly at Aragorn and Legolas as a low hum began to emit from Cable's device.

"We're out of here in 3…2….1" Things began to spin and I could here someone cry out and a hand grab my other arm.

The whirling and spinning didn't seem to want to end. I kept my eyes tightly shut afraid of what I might see if I opened them. All of a sudden I felt my body collide with hard ground and everything went black…

**TBC…R&R!**


	10. Escape

**Chapter 10**

My body met the ground hard causing stars to dance before my eyes. Magneto landed unsteadily on his feet beside me. In the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn and Legolas land on the ground not far from me with Cable.

"Grab them." Magneto ordered as he reached down to grab me.

Rolling away from his grasp I came up in a crouch. "I don't think so Magneto." I smirked.

Magneto growled in frustration. "You can't fight me child."

_Want to bet? _I thought quickly blasting Magneto in the chest. The older mutant went flying into the air.

Blasting Cable away I beckoned Aragorn and Legolas to follow. We raced down the street dodging metal as it came flying at us.

"This way" I ushered towards the park.

Collapsing against a wall I looked up at the two men. "We're not safe here for long." I breathed. "We need to get to the Institute if we're where we think we are."

Aragorn nodded while Legolas looked around at the trees surrounding us. "One thing you two need to stay here. You stick out too much." I said turning to go.

"It's too dangerous Shealyn." Aragorn whispered grabbing my shoulder.

"Aragorn, listen…this is my territory I will be ok." I whispered back. "Stay here, stay hidden." I ordered and ran off.

The streets of New York were as busy as they were six years ago but now it seemed so foreign to me. _Where could I go _I thought.

I ran up the street pushing past the hoards of business men and women on their way to work.

At the end of the block I spotted a police station, the meaning of it almost slipping my mind. I jogged to the front door pulling it open and walking inside.

If the streets had been busy, then the station would be considered chaos. Police officers were everywhere. Some sat behind desks while others escorted handcuffed men and women in and out of the main room.

"Can I help you missy?" A rough voice asked to my right.

Sitting behind a desk was a burly man in an officers navy blue uniform. The scowl on his face didn't seem at all friendly but from what I remembered all those years ago most New Yorkers were not the friendliest of people.

Plastering a smile on my face I approached the desk. "Um hi…I don't have any money and I need to contact my father before he becomes worried." I replied telling a half truth.

The officer's facial features softened pushing the phone on his desk towards me. "Just push nine to get out. " He said before turning away to help someone else.

Pushing nine I stopped. _I don't remember the number _I cursed in my mind. But then I remembered that I could push zero to get the operator for help.

After a few rings a female voice picked up. "City please?"

"Westchester" I answered.

"State please" the voice said.

"New York"

"Name of the person you're trying to reach?" the voice asked.

"Xavier Institute for the Gifted" I responded.

"Hold please. Connecting you now."

The phone began to ring, by the third ring I was becoming anxious. I was about to hang up when the receiving end picked up.

"Xavier Institute for the Gifted, this is Logan how can I help you?" A familiar gruff voice answered.

"Logan…" I whispered biting back tears of joy of hearing his voice again.

"Yeah what do you…" his voice trailed off and I was afraid he hung up. "Shealyn….is that you?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes….its me Logan." I responded.

"But how…."

"I can't explain right now Logan, Magneto and Cable got us here and I and two others are on the run. We need you to pick us up in the park on Broadway."

"I'll alert the others and we'll be on our way lil darlin'…" The line went dead.

I set the receiver down and stood up. Thanking the officer I ran out the door and back down the street. When I reached the park it took me a few minutes to find Legolas and Aragorn.

"There you are." I wrapped my arms around them. "We have to stay hidden until my family here comes to get us."

The two nodded and hid in the shadows to wait…

**TBC**

**Really, really sorry that it took so long but it's been a hell of a summer already. I know its short but I felt guilty for leaving you guys hanging. I hope you're not too mad. Thank you for your reviews.**


	11. Home away from Home

**Hey guys, I've been a busy girl leaving no time to right. I had the need to submit at least something. I'll try to work on a longer chapter in my free time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Tensing my shoulders I watched the teen couple approach our location. A half hour passed since I got a hold of Logan at the institute and I was becoming anxious as well as annoyed. Aragorn and Legolas kept asking questions about what was going on around them.

"Shealyn…" Legolas started looking up in the sky.

"What Legolas?" I responded testily.

"What is that large bird in the sky?"

I sighed in exasperation. "It's not a bird…" I looked up seeing the shape of a jet. "That is our ride. It's a flying machine."

As if on cue the black jet began its decent. The wind picked up around us and I could feel the two men behind me tense as they watched the jet. I held out my arm to tell them to stay put while I rose to my feet and stepped out into the clearing.

The hatch of the Black Bird opened and several figures appeared in the opening. Wolverine emerged looking around making sure that they were in the clear. His eyes roamed over the park before they landed on me.

The look in his eyes was priceless. It was like he was seeing a ghost. He started foreword cautiously.

"Lightning?" He questioned looking at my pants and tunic.

I smiled and raced to him, throwing my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. After a surprised moment he hugged me back, setting me back down and looking at me from arms length.

"I thought I would never see you again." He whispered as the others gathered around to welcome me back.

After Logan I was passed around the group for hugs until I came to Professor Xavier who smiled warmly.

"Welcome home Shealyn." He said.

Smiling I looked around at the distantly familiar faces. Then I turned to where my 'father' and friend hid and beckoned them out. Cautiously they came out of hiding making themselves known. Logan tensed behind me.

"Guys I want you to meet Aragorn and Legolas." I said introducing the two to the X-Men.

"Welcome" Xavier said. "Why don't we go and a proper introduction in privacy."

The others nodded and I beckoned to Aragorn and Legolas to climb aboard. Hesitantly they boarded and I helped them buckle in taking the seat between them. Throughout the flight back home I noticed with amusement that they kept their eyes closed tightly as if they were afraid.

When we arrived at the institute many students stood waiting. To my dismay I didn't recognize anyone. My body felt numb as we followed the professor to his office. I felt sad as I realized I no longer felt at home here and deep inside I wanted desperately to go home to Gondor.

"I'd like to welcome you to the Institute for the Gifted." Xavier smiled as everyone took seats around the large office.

Aragorn nodded glancing around the office as Legolas went to the window and looked out at the vast acreage.

"Amazing" The elf whispered.

"Professor it's been a long time." I said. "We barely escaped Magneto earlier."

"I figured that." Xavier smiled. "And I see you escaped."

I smirked. "Escape is my middle name."

"Professor I don't want to sound rude but we've had a long day."

Xavier wheeled around the desk. "Of course, of course I'll let you rest. Logan could you show them some rooms."

"Sure Chuck." Logan grunted pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the door.

Following Logan out the door my eyes wandered over the walls. Not much had changed in decoration at least. Several students passed us in the hall giving us strange looks.

"What the heck are the wearing?" a dark haired girl whispered to her companion.

We climbed the grand staircase and moved along the hall where we stopped between two rooms.

"You two can stay in these rooms." Logan said turning to Aragorn and Legolas.

Each opened a door nodding their thanks. Turning on his heel Logan then led me further down to the end of the hall.

"We saved your room." He said gruffly opening the door and ushering me inside.

My eyes grew wide when I stepped into the room. It was exactly how I remembered it. Slowly I turned around staring wide eyed at the older mutant.

"Thank you." I whispered wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too kid." Logan replied giving me a bone crunching hug.

I found myself deprived of oxygen as the hug tightened.

"Wolvie the kid needs to breathe." A female voice said from behind us."

Logan let me go ruffling me hair before turning to the new comer. There in the doorway stood Jubilee. I noticed that the five years had done her good. No longer was she an awkward teen instead there stood a beautiful young woman.

"It's good to see you Shealyn." She said with a smile.

Giving Jubilee a quick hug I stepped back stifling a yawn. Both older mutants got that _go to bed now _look in their eyes as they said goodnight leaving me alone in my old room.

That night I lay awake staring up at the ceiling. Sleep eluded me for the time being. Thoughts of Arwen and Eldarion flashed through my mind and for a moment I hoped that they would be ok without us their. The last thing I remembered was the little red numbers of the alarm clock switching to 3:15 a.m.

**Sorry bout the delay. Dad has me working full-time at our tennis club. I know I've promised longer chapters, I'll get there. I hope you like!**


End file.
